


Monochrome

by Lys ap Adin (lysapadin)



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Bondage, Fujicest, Future Fic, Incest, M/M, Photography, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, cliche bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-14
Updated: 2009-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-02 18:37:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysapadin/pseuds/Lys%20ap%20Adin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fuji loves an artistic challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monochrome

**Author's Note:**

> For Cliche Bingo, prompt: "All tied up: Handcuffs, Ropes, and Restraints." Full bingo card is available [here](http://lysapadin.dreamwidth.org/49717.html). Contains aesthetic bondage, brothers who love each other much more than brothers normally do, and pretty much solid smut. This one follows up on an idea present in [Triangulation](http://lysapadin.dreamwidth.org/24702.html), but can be read independently of that fic. 611 words.

The camera loves Koujirou.

Shuusuke can already see how the pictures of him will turn out: how the black and white film he's using will show the subtle tension in the way Koujirou's arms are stretched above his head in the play of the shadows that define the lines of tendon and bone. In black and white, the restraints will be dark bands around Koujirou's wrists, stark against the crisp white of the pillows and the tangle of Koujirou's fingers gripping the headboard. The long lines of Koujirou's torso will be smooth against the rumple of the sheets beneath him; a monochrome print will show the definition of the folds of the sheets and the bunching of Koujirou's muscles as his hips are canted up for the pillow beneath them, and the gleam of wetness at the tip of his cock, hard and flush against his stomach.

The camera loves Yuuta, too. It loves the contrast of his hands stroking down Koujirou's thighs, dark against the pale skin of them as Yuuta spreads them wide. Shuusuke takes several pictures of the knobby shape of Yuuta's knuckles as his fingers form bracelets around the strangely-fine bones of Koujirou's ankles, seeing how the shapes will look in black and white, a study of shadow and light. Shuusuke takes more pictures, ones that focus on the way Yuuta's fingers draw the restraints around Koujirou's ankles, fastening them wide against the sheets, and on the reverent, intent look on Yuuta's face as he does.

The camera loves them together, and Shuusuke is careful to catch the long line Koujirou's throat makes when he tips his head back for Yuuta's mouth, and the perfect _O_ his lips make when Yuuta's fingers slide into him. Shuusuke takes shot after shot of the line of Yuuta's back as Yuuta fucks Koujirou, cataloguing the way Yuuta's muscles ripple with the steady motion of his hips, and the way Koujirou's splayed legs frame the curve of Yuuta's spine.

When the sounds that Koujirou makes turn low and urgent, Shuusuke is there to take shot after shot of Koujirou's face, catching the way Koujirou squeezes his eyes closed and the way pleasure twists across his face, so fierce it looks almost like pain, and then the slack, dazed lines of Koujirou's mouth after it releases him again. He switches angles for Yuuta, crouching and contorting himself to shoot from an angle that looks up at Yuuta as his thrusts turn short and sharp. The camera loves the stern look on Yuuta's face, and the transformation that happens when Yuuta's pleasure takes him, sweeping that absorbed expression open as it crashes down on him.

Shuusuke gets several shots of the aftermath: the boneless drape of Yuuta over Koujirou and the small, private smile that they exchange, and the way Yuuta's fingers linger against Koujirou's skin as he undoes the restraints, and the curve of Koujirou's hand around Yuuta's nape, drawing him down for a kiss as soon as his hands are free. After that, he gets one last picture: Yuuta, lifting his head, eyes dark, and Koujirou's grin as Yuuta says, "Aniki, put that thing down and get your ass over here."

Shuusuke is happy to comply. He lets their hands draw him down into their arms and gives himself over to the slow stroke of Koujirou's mouth against his and the thrill of heat up his spine as Yuuta closes his mouth around him, taking him all the way in. The only thing he manages to wonder, before pleasure turns his mind inside out, is whether he might be able to hold a camera steady long enough to record this, too.

**\- end -**

Comments, as always, are quite welcome!


End file.
